SUMMARY New technologies are needed to enable the multiplexed analysis of proteins. Our aim is to develop a highly parallel assay technology for obtaining information on protein abundance. This would enable the generation of high-resolution maps of the proteome of complex tissues, and assist in the detection of protein interactions. The technology is designed for analyzing complex and dynamic biological systems, including regulatory and communication systems that operate at the cellular and multicellular level.